And With the Music Comes This
by SwampyGreenie
Summary: Allen saves Kanda from a life of abuse and torture. Before, Kanda lived with his abusive friend, Lavi. After, Kanda takes a chance with Allen, a kind and gentle man who has done nothing but seduce Kanda from the start. Warning: Major hints of yaoi. Nothing too explicit. Rated M to be safe. ;)


**And With the Music Comes This**

**Ok. So I got this idea off ****BlindBeyondSight****'s Music Challenge.**

**1. " Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble. You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then, post them."**

**This is spellchecked by my Word program so ignore the minor imperfections if any, because Word's spellcheck has issues and is secretly taking meds. **

**WARNINGS: Rate M for Mature. (Now you can't say I didn't tell you.) Implications of rape, lustful situations, gay clubs, almost non-explicit yaoi, crappy storylines, sadness, pain, some language, um just the usual other stuff I didn't cover. Gah! . I give up! Just find out and don't yell at me for not ****_trying_**** to warn you ahead of time! I did try! **

**Disclaimer: Do you see my name up top? Is it Hoshino Katsura? No! Then me no owns the characters! If I did, D. Gray Man would not be for the faint of heart! *Deep evil laugh* Hehehe. *Cough* However, I do claim all rights on the storyline! OK, so anyway… Here it goes! ^-^ Enjoy my AreKan drabbles! :D**

**1. Ravers fantasy- Nightcore II**

Allen didn't know what had him dancing so provocatively in the club, but he knew that his blurry sight was stolen to hungrily regard a certain long, raven haired male. The way he pulsed his hips to the music. The sheen of sweat that lingered; glinting in the flashing lights, on his bare neck and collar bone. The slim fragment of exposed skin between his low-riding jeans and the bottom hem of his fishnet shirt. The way his tied up hair sexily swayed in sync with the man's body. The way the rainbow strobe lights flashed against his lean but curvy outline. That boy was screaming fuckable.

Allen didn't know if it was the alcohol, but he grew a little jealous as he watched a red-head grind into the male's ass hotly with his groin. Allen quickly slicked through the crowd of hot dancers. He shimmered just behind the man, pushing a drunken red-head out of the way, and seductively ground his hips against the object of his sight.

**2. Bleed it Out- Three Days Grace**

One bite and Allen had his Yuu screaming his name. Kanda's blood pooled in Allen's willing mouth and he was forcefully pushed against the wall behind him. Kanda clawed at Allen's bare back and tightly fisted a hand into his white locks.

Allen had not anticipated that his new boyfriend was a pain slut and he groaned as he ground his hips into the beautiful boy in front of him. The smell of sharp metal laced his scent and a sweet intoxicating flavor filled his ruthless mouth. He felt so feral taking Kanda like this.

**3. The Sea Wave [HD]- Trance n Techno**

The waves lapped at the shore and Kanda walked slowly to the water's edge. Allen eyed the beautiful boy as the wind lightly blew his long hair that was tied back in a tight ponytail, high on his head. Kanda had closed his eyes and lifted his face to the rising moon. _So beautiful_. Allen thought, as he overlooked the sexy man.

He didn't want to ruin the moment and he slid behind Kanda. Slowly he wrapped the man in his arms, holding him close to his chest. The water of the open ocean lapped at their feet as they gazed out to the horizon. The colors of the sky; melting with Kanda's hair. On this private island they had the whole scene to themselves.

The wind tugged at their clothes softly and in the moment Kanda turned slowly to plant a soothing kiss on Allen's lips. Allen sighed into the contact and asked for entrance. Who was Kanda to refuse the man who had seduced him from the moment they met?

**4. Numb (Dubstep Remix)- Linkin Park**

When Allen walked into Kanda's room, he did not expect to find his beautiful love crying. He was sitting on his bed and his hair was hung loosely around his body. Glass tears streamed down his face slowly and he made soft sounds of complete defeat. Allen found the sight almost beautiful, but it was agonizing to see his lover in such a state.

"Why?" Allen asked; the worry prominent in his voice.

"I have nothing…I'm only used…by the people around me…I was never anything more." Allen moved to sit next to Kanda and he gently hugged the sobbing man to his chest. Kanda clutched at the fabric of his shirt and moaned into his sobs.

"Tell me what happened." Allen said tightening his grip on Kanda's shaking shoulders.

"_Him_." Kanda sobbed. "That Lavi… he raped me, again." And his shudders became more intense as he whimpered and cried.

"I'll kill him!" Allen growled.

**5. Monster- Alacran**

When Kanda sat up, drenched in sweat, Allen was right next to him, prepared to comfort him. He had the nightmares again. The ones where Lavi had forcefully tore apart his legs and shamelessly drove into him; violating Kanda's most private areas and bruising his pride. Shaking against Allen, Kanda didn't know what to do.

The creatures of the night kept him either, awake, dreaming nightmares, and or waking up every hour or so. The dark circles under his eyes were no fashion accessory either. Allen wanted to comfort his lover and so he feathered a kiss against Kanda's forehead, which was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He then, whispered in his most loving voice.

"I love you. Don't forget that my love… I won't ever let that bastard get to you again."

**6. Kamen- Rin**

Allen was dumb founded. He watched from the audience as his lover danced in slow sensual circles. He had decided to have Kanda adorned in traditional geisha kimonos and taught how to dance to the music using fans and parasols. Allen was struck with a sense of shock.

Kanda looked absolutely delectable in the white make up. His lips shimmered full with the red lipstick and his long hair was pulled back in a geisha style, completed with a gorgeous, dark blue kanzashi. He circled slowly twirling the fans expertly and twisting his wrists with only the grace of a professional. The dark blue lighting and the black kohl that rimmed his lashes accentuated his dark blues eyes. As the song neared closure he dropped to his knees gracefully; reaching out to his lover with the closed, dragon patterned parasol. And then he quickly pushed open, the paper parasol, in a swift flick of his graceful wrist.

**7. Guardian Angel- Abandon All Ships**

It was a bad idea. Kanda decided one day to get some fresh air and went out alone. A large group of rapists tried to corner him in an alley and pin him into the ground. Kanda had only a spilt second to scream. Not before the men, who had beaten him shamelessly in the face and knocked him unconscious, were torn away from the injured beauty.

Allen had been following close behind to keep an eye on his precious Yuu. No man was going to hurt his Yuu while he was around to do something about it. Allen has eased Kanda over his strong shoulders and brought him to the nearest hospital.

At the hospital, Allen refused to leave Kanda's side. The doctors just gave him a pain killer to numb the throbbing of the bruises and cuts. And then, they left him to rest. Allen watched his Yuu sleep soundlessly, draped in the moonlight, while he sat in the chair next to the bed.

Sighing he smiled at the innocent expression on Kanda's face. He leaned over and placed a small gentle kiss on his lips. It was then, that Kanda woke up to his guardian angel watching over him. The white haired man who saved him, yet again.

**8. Pachelbel's Canon in D (Piano Version)**

Kanda watched adoringly as Allen played the song on the piano. It was their first year anniversary and Allen had been asked to play the piano. Being a former concert pianist, Allen was very skilled in the act.

His fingers lightly wisped over the whited and black keys, forming beautiful chords, which were spilled out into the air and encompassed by non-chord tones. Kanda sighed in content. This was what he had asked for. This alone. Allen was perfect to Kanda and the one thing he had never done, for his lover, was this. So when Kanda had asked in his convincingly beautiful way, Allen complied gracefully. This love was their love.

**9. Pieces- Red**

Kanda remembered how his life had been before his white haired angel drove into his life and saved him more times than he could count. This was the man that had so forcefully taken away the bad memories of Kanda's fake friends and family as he drove them away; the people who had violated Kanda in the most immoral ways possible. This was the man that had gently picked up Kanda's broken heart and pieced the glass shards back together, not caring that he cut his hands in the process.

Allen had saved him from a life of abuse and torture. The Sanskrit burn scar, above his left breast, was the only living memory that Kanda had to support his former life. For it was Allen who had made sure Kanda would never have to go through anything of such pain anymore.

Still lost in thought, Kanda rolled over and smiled softly at the sight of his Allen sleeping so peacefully next to him. The moonlight lit up his pale, smooth face and threw it's self against his snow white hair. The effect was that his hair looked to be glowing. The red scar that slashed through Allen's left eye burned in the ivory light of the moon and Kanda traced it lightly with a finger before leaning his face close to Allen's and gently brushed his soft lips over his sleeping lover's.

**10. Recovery Begins- Fireflight **

This was the day. The day that Kanda could shove out his old home and officially live with Allen for the rest of his life. They had finally gotten the court's approval to allow the house to go to Lavi. Up until now, Kanda had lived with his user-of-a-friend. The same one who constantly raped him and tried to sell him to highest dealer.

No more though. Kanda was not going to be found worrying about ever having to return to the house of painful memories. He was free. And it was his freedom that condemned him to live out his life with his guardian by his side, with every step he took.

Allen had finally ensured his safety and it was the happiest moment of his life. Allen gripped Kanda's hand as they overlooked the house that was soon to never be seen looked upon by Kanda again.

The movers worked around the couple; packing Kanda's last possessions into Allen's red Dodge Neon. It wasn't like Kanda ever had much to begin with, but Allen was changing that; slowly but surely.

**Nya~~~! I feel so terrible! This was so hard to write. T.T **

**I can't type fast for shit! :C I tried my best, so be nice. Flames will be used to rotisserie my bird, who has not stopped squawking all day. -.- He wants to think he owns me and that I have to pay attention to him every moment of the day. *sigh* Birds… **

**On another note, this is my first posting ****_ever _****on this site. God, where have I been all of my life! I should have made an account long ago, seeing as I love to write fan fictions! But ah well, too late to wallow in my grief now. :P**

**Anyways, please review. :) The feedback would make me feel better. Maybe this piece of shit isn't as bad as I think. Thank you!**

**~SwampyGreenie**


End file.
